La revedere puțin Robin
by Wrong question26
Summary: He would be the last Flying Grayson to fall.
1. Chapter 1

He stood there, waiting for life to release it's death grip on him.

Blood and pain were all he knew now, living in Gotham was taking its toll.

They would not miss him, he was easily replaced.

Gone was that happy little boy who laughed and smiled at everything.

That boy was only a mask after all, and a pretty damn good one.

All that remained was an empty shell, a broken bird.

He would never understand why people hated him, he tried his hardest to be liked.

Sometimes that was never enough.

He had trusted them, they took that trust and shattered it into a million pieces.

He had taken his mask off, cerulean blue eyes scanned the sky.

Stars winked back at him, they alone knew what he wanted.

He was ready to finally join his mămică and tati up in the sky.

He had been trained from birth to fly, not fall.

For years he soared in the sky, relishing the freedom.

But it was time for the last Flying Grayson to finally fall.

Richard John Grayson was found a few hours later, his blood pooled around him.

His face smiled, stunning blue eyes never seen again.

And for the first time in five years, he was happy.

Only two remembered him, Zitka never forgot that cheerful boy that had taken care of her for eight long years before his parents died.

After all, an elephant never forgets.

Oliver Queen was the only person to remember The little Romanian boy who flipped his way into everyone's lives.

Oliver alone knew what happened to the little boy, and he grieved.

Both Oliver and Zitka saw him one more time.

He danced around with the stars at night, his light burning brightest.

And they let him fly free.

La revedere puțin Robin.

**Translations: mămică=mummy tati=daddy La revedere puțin Robin=Goodbye little Robin**

**Hoped you liked. All reviews are welcome and flames will be used to roast marshmallows.**

**Sorry for the bad translations but I had to use google translate and they also only had Romanian not romani.**


	2. Chapter 2

Oliver gripped the edge of the sink,

Refusing to look himself in the eyes.

He wanted to scream, scream it wasn't fair.

But he couldn't, he had no energy, no fight left.

Like Robin when he fell.

* * *

Ollie let out a small sob at the thought of the little bird.

A little bird with clipped wings and broken soul.

Oliver had been the only one to attend the funeral.

The others had made their excuses and left when he mentioned the little bird.

Dinah, Arsenal and Red Arrow were still gone on a mission.

_Maybe they would grieve for the fallen bird._

* * *

Gathering his courage, Olive looked at himself in the mirror.

He saw the limp blonde hair falling down his face,

He saw the once broad and muscular shoulders, now thin and stick like

He saw the sunken cheeks and pale face,

And he saw the dull, lifeless blue eyes.

_He saw the tears._

* * *

Why was there so much pain?

Why was he so broken?

Why did a little Robin have to die?

_Why?_

* * *

Oliver collapsed to the floor,

The tears running freely,

And sobs racking his thin frame.

Dinah and Red Arrow found him like that three hours later

_It was all so, so wrong._

* * *

Had it been for another reason Ollie might've laughed at Bruce's face

He had punched him at the start of a League meeting.

Pouring all his sorrow and pain into it.

He would've beaten him up more if Dinah and Red Arrow didn't drag him away.

Arsenal told the League why.

But they still didn't care

_Were they the villains or the heroes?_

* * *

Neither Ollie, Dinah, Red Arrow or Arsenal went back to the League.

Arsenal stayed in Star City and protected it from villains.

Red Arrow, Cheshire and their daughter moved to Vietnam,

Ollie and Dinah moved to Romania, to stay closer to their little bird.

* * *

Oliver saw Robin once more after the funeral,

Dancing amongst the stars.

Oliver could only smile and whisper,

La revedere puțin Robin

* * *

**La reverdere putin Robin= Goodbye little Robin**

**Finally! I spent about three hours writing this but it wouldn't save!**

**Thanks to Sairey13 and Red Blaze 16 for giving me this idea. I would have done it sooner but I had school and home work and my massive athletics comp.**

**Yes, I am a fangirl who happens to be very good at athletics.**

**All flames will be used for roasting marshmallows.**


End file.
